


Graveyard

by KoprosGignetai



Series: Other Stories I Wrote [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Earth is Dead, Grief/Mourning, Science Fiction, Solar System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoprosGignetai/pseuds/KoprosGignetai
Summary: After the end humans exist only as wheightless entities drifting through space. By chance one of them comes through the remains of the solar system.
Series: Other Stories I Wrote [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122008
Kudos: 2





	Graveyard

It passed the remains of Pluto an hour ago. 

Its transparent sockets, where its eyes had been long ago, not even once acknowledged the shattered rock and ice. It didn't know where it was going because it was just drifting, letting the messed up gravity do what it did best.

Once it had companions floating floating with it, keeping it company, playing with it by slightly moving their formless bodies around, telling sories. But they were long gone, swept up by different currents of gravity. 

It hasn't had any company in a while.

There were the former gasplanets now being only dust and rock. Neptun, Uranus, Saturn and Jupiter they were once called but the weightless entity didn't know that anymore, couldn't remember.

It was just floating.

Maybe one time it would have remembered, remembered that once it had a purpose, a goal, a life, maybe a family. But there was no place in its gas for such memories.

As it arrived where the inner planets had been it heard a sound.

Normally space was completely silent, normally it couldn't even have heard that sound as it had no ears but there it was, a cry. A wailing, pitiful cry.

Then it saw the source, one of its own, but somehow more... pronounced. It hadn't seen anything like it before, this mourning, what for? 

It couldn't remember.

The current tugged it away and it was almost sad as it heard the fading cry, but as it passed the remains of Pluto again, looking back, it was probably the most exciting expirience it had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school assignment I thought was worth sharing! 
> 
> You had to write a story of about 250 words with the last sentence being: "Looking back, it was probably the most exciting expirience it had ever had." 
> 
> My idea was to make some sort of continuation of the poem we had to read in class before (don't remember the name) where in the future the humans aren't quite human anymore and yeah....
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
